


Holos for my Scrapbook

by Aliit_Netra



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It just depends on who speaks to me at the time, There will be more characters than this, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliit_Netra/pseuds/Aliit_Netra
Summary: A collection of writing prompt responses and shorts done for the SWTOR fandom, cross-posted from Tumblr. Trigger warnings, if they apply, will be posted in the chapter notes.These are posted in no particular order, be that chronological in-universe, or in terms of them actually being written.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera, Lana Beniko/Original Male Character(s), Male Bounty Hunter/Mako (Star Wars)
Kudos: 2





	1. A Frosty Reception

**Author's Note:**

> CWs for Star Wars typical violence. No graphic descriptions.

The cold weather gear felt bulky and uncomfortable as he held himself still, his gaze burning through his macrobinoculars as he watched the Republic encampment. Little change, but Zyten'ykala'miurani was patient. It had only been three hours, and he was actually enjoying practicing the mental exercises he’d been taught to go more-or-less unnoticed by Jedi. This mission was his first opportunity to practice it in the field. After spending so much time on a ship, it was occasionally pleasant to get some fresh air and real gravity beneath his boots. Besides, though he was out of his element, he went where the Aristocra sent him. He was on-planet, and he intended to make himself invaluable. **  
**

Two more hours passed, and from what he could lipread, there was some Imperial activity, though it didn’t seem as though the Jedi were particularly concerned. Four troopers on speeder bikes passed a little closer than he was comfortable with, actually grateful for his gear now, just in case they were using thermal scanners as they traveled. He couldn’t see the Padawan, but he had blind spots in his field of view, 

The proximity sensors placed at his rear pinged shortly afterward. However, before the Chiss could even spin to face whatever the threat was, the snap-hiss of a Jedi activating their lightsaber preceded its owner leaping into the small trench he occupied. The other spotters had no doubt seen what was happening, but they couldn’t fire without giving away their positions. 

He was afraid, but he didn’t panic. He couldn’t outrun or likely outfight the Jedi. So he rolled, grabbing his weapon as he did so. All he needed was a single shot, but even as he brought his rifle to bear on his enemy, her lightsaber seared through the rifle’s midsection, a squeeze of the trigger rendering it useless. Rather than the pistol at his hip, the Chiss unsheathed his knife. He rose to a crouch in the snow, the whine of speeders appeared from the rear. 

The Jedi saw them too, and her reaction told Nyka that they weren’t her allies. Blasters fired at targets he couldn’t see, and the Jedi’s gaze flicked toward them. He leaped forward, his body weaving, just as the Jedi launched into the air to intercept him. 

He dashed to the side, just as a tiny missile whistled over his head, the detonation tumbling the Jedi into the snow, sending Nyka onto his backside. A red blur threw itself from one of the Speeders at the Jedi, and the second stopped calmly beside him, his armor identifying him as a member of the Mandalorian clans. Mercenaries. He felt his lip begin to curl but suppressed the urge. They had saved his life, after all. 

The first Mandalorian was going toe-to-toe with the Jedi, without having even drawn his weapon. The second stretched out his hand to the Chiss, lying unceremoniously on the ground. He hauled himself to his feet on the other’s arm. 

“I’m Kelareth, that’s Corey.” The Mandalorian’s voice was a growl as he looked over Nyka’s uniform. “Your superiors tasked our team with taking out this base, didn’t bother to inform us that they were sending anyone else.”

_Aristocra Saganu sent them? No, that can’t be right._

“ _Shabla_ Imperials.” He grumbled, answering the unspoken question. 

_Ah_. Nyka realized why the Aristocra had chosen this particular gear. Though it wasn’t identical to Imperial standard and bore no insignias, it was very similar to the Imperials’ equipment. It would likely be mistaken as such by friend and foe alike. Once again, he marveled at the thought Saganu put into these operations’ small details, without compromising his view of the bigger picture.

“I appreciate the… pest control.” Nyka’s voice was a mask of smooth composure as he addressed the Mando, looking at his compatriot, who was laying the Jedi gently in the snow. “Lieutenant Zyten'ykala'miurani. The Imperials call me Nyka.” He nodded. “There are about two dozen troops, and at least one Jedi left in the base.”

“The Master,” Corey noted. “It does work better when you take the Padawan first. Puts the more experienced Jedi off-balance.” The Mandalorian’s demeanor and tone sounded like he possessed an education at odds with the whirlwind of violence he had been, only moments ago. Trudging back to the fallen troopers, he picked up a rifle, gave it the once over. Apparently satisfied, the Mandalorian tossed the Chiss the weapon, who tested the unfamiliar design for balance. 

“A warrior uses every weapon at his disposal.” He murmured, he thought too quietly for them to hear, but the Mandalorians both nodded agreement. Keying his comm, he spoke in a quiet, yet authoritative tone. “This is Lieutenant Zyten'ykala'miurani. It seems that the observational portion of our mission has reached its natural conclusion. Let’s ensure that our allies complete their task, that they may assist us again.” A series of affirmatives echoed through his comm, and he offered a nod to the Mandalorians. “Which is your clan? I would like to commend your success to my superiors." 

"Corey and Kelareth Black, of Clan Black.” The Mandalorian who spoke was grinning beneath his helmet, the Chiss thought. They enjoyed this. 

“May a warriors fortune find your clan and kin, Mandalorian.” His face hardened, aiming the rifle towards the base. “Shall we?”


	2. Microfic Prompt - Nightfall

“The galaxy isn’t going to crumble without us, for a few minutes, _cyar’ika_.” Corey smiled, motioning for Lana to sit beside him. “Besides, what good is this Alliance saving the galaxy if we don’t get to stop and enjoy it, once in a while.”

“You have a point,” Lana smiled gently, her eyes meeting his. “I suppose it is nice to be able to simply breathe, for a moment.” Smoothing out the grass beside him, Lana sat, understanding why he had chosen this particular spot. Her arm found its way around her back, as his did to her.

Night was falling, and the burnished colors reflected in the clouds reminded the Mandalorian of Lana’s eyes. The breeze sent loose strands of soft blonde hair to tickle his cheeks as he rested his head on hers, and he gave a contented sigh.

“I know the galaxy needs us,” he murmured, “But I fight for you, for us, and for moments like these, as much as we need to steal them when we can.”

As if to punctuate his point, their comms pinged simultaneously, and they shared a last, soft kiss, before checking the message. “It’s Theron. His contacts have sent word.” Interlacing their fingers, they started back towards base, their eyes lingering on the last vestiges of color in the Odessen sky, stars beginning to shimmer their way into view.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Lan’ika._ ” He breathed.

“I love you too.”


	3. Microfic Prompts - Drastic

Nyka barely missed the ground as he pushed the Talon through the plume of flame, watching as the lights winked out for several kilometers around him. Not just the military structures, but a large number of civilian complexes as well. As a result, the orbital defense platforms stopped firing while waiting for control to be switched from the surface. 

“The Defense Platforms are down. Fighter group, move in. Take them out.” Flying his fighter up, the Lieutenant wove a winding path through the debris that remained of the enemy defensive fleet. 

He wondered if it wasn’t a little drastic, leaving the planet unable to defend itself, but it wasn’t his place to disobey the orders the Captain gave him. 

Fire lanced from his ship, missiles striking those same spots with pinpoint accuracy. A woman’s voice came over the comm, and Nyka felt himself try and move to attention as she spoke. “That’s sufficient. We do not wish to leave them as too easy a target for pirates, after all. All pilots, return to your ships, we’ve received new orders.” 

“Talon seven, orders received Admiral, returning to base.”


	4. Microfic Story Prompt - Breeze

Council meetings had never been something that Jakar particularly enjoyed, but as Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, he was expected to attend them nonetheless. He’d also taken it upon himself to act as an ambassador of sorts, between Tython and his own people on Corellia, especially during clashes related to the differences in their application of the Jedi Code.

Stepping out of the Council Chambers, Jakar dodged the waiting Jedi, offering a bow and assuring them that they would be seen as soon as the councilors were ready. Leaping to the ground floor, the Master sauntered out of the main entrance, pausing at there to gather his senses. He nodded to Master Dentri as he passed the training grounds, heading further out into the wilderness at a leisurely pace.

The planet was alive; every one of his senses tingled with life. While he often found himself frustrated within the Temple, he loved coming to Tython for the sheer level of connection he felt here. Such a deep well of life and light wasn’t enough to hide Essi’s presence from him; his wife’s presence sang out like no other in his perception. As he moved towards her, the breeze carried the scent of the trees, now stronger than that of the gardens they had enjoyed before the meeting had begun.

Heading down to the river, the Green Jedi caught a flash of red hair between the trees, and a smile lit up his face. Through the breeze-rustled leaves, Jakar could hear the sounds of a creature, along with Essi’s soothing tones. _Making friends again?_ The nudge across their bond was barely more than a whisper, but he felt amusement break through the wave of compassion that surrounded her.

_Come and see._ Came the response. He could feel her smile from here. When Jakar approached, he could see that her tunic sleeves were rolled up above the elbow, and his gaze fell on the Manka Cat that lay beside her. It took him a moment to notice the kittens beside her, as well, their mewling cries overtaking the sounds of the trees. He approached slowly, focused on making no threatening movements, though he could feel the trust that radiated from the creature as she slowly smoothed over the fur on its head.

“I sensed her distress and came to investigate.” Essi murmured with a smile as she stood up beside him. The Cat looked up as Essi stepped towards the river, Jakar taking her hand despite what covered it. 

“Of course you did,” he chuckled. Softly, he washed her hands in the river water, wiping flecks from her freckled face before washing his own, allowing themselves to dry off, enjoying their company, and the gentle spice that nature carried on the breeze.


	5. Microfic Story Prompts - Undone

Zyten'ykala'miurani didn’t belong here. He felt the mercenaries’ stares on him as he moved through the Mandalorian enclave, assessing him as though he was meat to go to market. He stared right back, burning red eyes meeting theirs, be they on show, or hidden by their surprisingly expressive - if featureless - visors. 

The Chiss could respect the Mandalorians, even if they were beneath him. Many of them had proven capable warriors and more than the image of mercenary thugs that the galaxy saw. One such individual was the reason for his foray into this prominently located den of iniquity. He had been an ally to his people in the past, and he’d saved Nyka’s life personally on Hoth, many years ago. 

The Chiss had never seen him in person without his armor on, and he found himself somewhat shocked by just how scarred the Mandalorian’s torso was. He was at least a little less surprised to see him taking down his fully armored kin without his own armor on. That fact he’d survived this much of the war against Zakuul when many Mandalorians hadn’t was a testament to his skill. A slight smirk curved his lips as he continued forward, only to find his path barred by two others. 

“I must speak with him,” the Chiss told them. 

“Who’s the Chiss, Koli'arr?” The Mandalorian he’d been fighting grunted. “Friend of yours?”

 _Koli'arr? He’s using an alias here?_ Nyka found the idea unusual for a Mandalorian, but he wasn’t about to call it out when surrounded by his kind. 

“I believe we’ve met before,” Corey nodded. “A little less snowy today.”

“At least the threats there were more apparent.” The Chiss returned, composing himself. “I need your help, clan leader." 

"You’re not wrong there.” The Mandalorian chuckled softly. “Plenty of people come to me, asking for help. My people bleed and die, and continue to bleed and die when the Zaks hit us just as hard as anyone else. Harder, in fact, because we have the _gett'se_ to fight back. Even the Chiss, so proud, bowed down before them.”

“To _save our people_. We are nothing if not survivors. We _will_ find our moment, I assure you.” The Chiss’ words were ice cold. “Aristocra Saganu told me to find someone I could trust. If that is not you, I shall gladly seek another." 

Corey remembered Saganu, a being he generally held in high esteem, both as a tactician and a leader. His interest was piqued, but he wasn’t about to back down so easily. "Prove you’re worth helping." 

Eyeing the two Mandalorians blocking Nyka’s path, Corey nodded in their direction. "Calee, Nochi." 

The one he’d identified as Nochi dove in quickly, his torso weaving as he moved, to draw Nyka’s eye. Calee, on the other hand, stayed back. His eyes took in her hair, half of it colored black, the other blonde. She grinned at him, and as Nochi’s fist lashed out towards the Chiss, she leaped into the fray. This type of fighting was not Nyka’s forte, but their powerful attacks aimed to scare him away or drive him back. Nyka did neither; instead, he stepped forward, twisting so that Calee would throw herself past him if she didn’t change course. Predictably, she did so, and as Nochi’s fist cut through the air behind his head, the Chiss sidestepped, melting between them as he turned to place one gentle palm into Calee’s back, amplifying her momentum. She and Nochi tangled up, and Nyka walked calmly up the ramp to where Corey stood.

"I’m patient, but I don’t have time for games. None of us do.” The Chiss sounded calm, but Corey could hear the strain in the tone. 

“Consider it a character assessment.” Corey shook his head. The Mandalorian pressed a button on his belt, which seemed to create slight distortions in Nyka’s vision. _A privacy screen?_

“Allow me to provide a counter,” He spoke softly, a dangerous lilt in his tone. He was quiet enough that Corey had to focus to hear his words. “I will do whatever it takes to see my people safe. As I always have been, I am within Imperial borders to ensure the Ascendency’s continued security against whatever threat arises.” He glowered, allowing the mask of control he typically displayed to abate for a moment. 

“I have no loyalty to the Empire, but I will serve it to the best of my abilities, as long as my superiors see fit to order me to do so. Given our treaty with Zakuul, we cannot be seen to be intervening, but there is a threat out there that must be dispatched.” He paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts. “Resistance Information which should never have seen the light of day has fallen into enemy hands. While I work out how, I need you to hunt down the courier, and erase any trace of its existence. You will be compensated accordingly.”

Corey nodded, holding out his hand to seal the deal. He was surprised when Nyka clasped his wrist, having seen numerous Mandalorians do so during his time with the Empire. “I’m not thrilled about the prospect, but it needs to be done. I’ll take it on myself.” 

“We cannot allow all we’ve worked so hard to build, to come undone.” He lowered his voice even further, despite the privacy screen. “And I’m sure that your friends in the resistance would prefer that they remain anonymous in the eyes of their enemies.”


	6. Prompt - "I had a nightmare about you and wanted to make sure you were okay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for nightmares and falling. 

_The world burned around him, but he pushed onward, moving ever closer to the cries for help. They were so familiar, but distorted, fearful. A flash of brilliant hair caught his attention, but she was just out of reach. His face creased with concentration as he tried to sense her, but it was as though he was trying to describe colors when his world was perpetually in shades of grey. He followed familiar lines, a primitive, overgrown railway track that had seen better days. Every pace forward he took, his legs felt more leaden, and still, no matter how hard he pushed, she remained just out of reach. She reached back, and their fingertips almost touched, but she was suddenly much further away, and he was running, exhausted, to catch her up._

_He could hear the rumble in the background, the sound of the train racing towards him, towards them. He threw everything he had into reaching her, launching himself towards her, finally grabbing her hand. He felt the burst of air that preceded the train and expected the blackness it brought to take him, but it didn’t. It moved so quickly past him that all he saw was a steely blur. It was a first that he’d avoided the train, as well as the first time seeing her in there. He wondered if she was the reason things hadn’t gone as wrong as they always had, and for a brief moment, relief flooded him. And then, she was ripped from his grasp. The ground opened up beneath them, sending them tumbling, reaching for one another until pressure built to an unbearable degree, his vision swimming, a burst of blackness swallowing him whole. His mind scrambled towards the waking world, but not before a voice thundered through his mind. “You cannot save her. Nothing you do will ever be enough. You cannot even save yourself!”_

With a shuddering gasp, his eyes snapped open. 

He was drenched in sweat, and as he reached out, he realized the bed beside him was empty, cold. Adrenaline spiked again, his heart pounding as he searched the room, rolling off of the bed and landing heavily on his knees. Corey could still feel her in his mind, she was close, and she was alive, but beyond that, he wasn’t able to get more than the vaguest sense of Lana’s wellbeing. 

Composing himself as best as he could, he slipped downstairs to find her. She sat at a terminal, her expression focused, but betraying no negativity. Were it not for her eyes, he might’ve thought she looked almost serene. 

“Hey,” her eyes sparkled as she glanced up. Corey reached out, resting a hand just below her shoulder, rubbing it gently. Lana’s smile brightened his mood considerably, but the weight of his concern still sat heavily on his chest. 

“You alright?” He asked softly, squatting down beside the chair, eyes searching, hand slipping down to hers. He rested it there for a moment as she nodded, before drawing her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, and they held each other close.“

Just the usual pile of datawork, you?” Lana gave a gentle squeeze, leaning back when Corey didn’t answer immediately. Releasing her, he reached up, his fingers gently touching her cheek, stroking her hair as his gaze darted across her features, looking for any discomfort. 

“I just,” he began, losing the words moments into the sentence. “Nightmares again. A familiar one, this time, but different. I… I needed to know that you were okay. I can handle waking up scared when it’s only me that’s affected, but I was terrified that something had happened to you.”

Lana smiled gently, before resting her head on his chest, embracing him once more. “I’m okay, really.” Corey believed her, allowing himself to breathe as he rested his head on hers, holding her close. When they were together like this, he felt safe, and he was confident that he could keep her safe, but he knew that nightmares like the one he’d had came from an underlying fear. As they held each other, he continued his soft caress, vowing silently to do everything in his power to ensure that she was not only safe but happy too. 

Whatever the cost, it was worth it.


	7. Kiss Prompt 11 - The "I Almost Lost You" Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for near death experiences.

Lana Beniko did not run. Yet here she was today, running as though her life depended on it, faster than she could ever recall having run. She was a Sith Lord, more powerful than most would give her credit for because they saw what she wanted them to see. Right now, she was exhausted, her command of the Force limited, and what she held in reserve Lana used to keep her senses focused on him. 

A finger depressed on a trigger, and without conscious thought, Lana’s lightsaber flared to life. She batted the blaster bolt of a skytrooper aside, her pace never faltering, her mind having anticipated the fire moments before it happened. The ruined streets passed by at a blurring pace, and Lana’s lightsaber cut down anything that came between her and her goal. 

There was a patch of darkness in her senses, coupled with the impending danger she’d sensed moments before beginning her run. Her weapon slashed through the transparisteel window, and she leaped into the room beyond. 

Just in time to see a yellow lightsaber blade slash towards Corey’s exposed neck. The Mandalorian was on his knees, struggling to rise to his feet as he was held in place with the Force. Lana’s thoughts went icy cold, pushing back the fear that welled up within her at the idea of Corey’s death, and she reacted. She reached out, yanking back on the Zakuulan, pain ripping through her head as she did so. Avoiding the inevitable counterattack, she dropped low, her weapon carving through him even as she moved towards Corey, who fell to the floor when he was released. 

She could barely feel him as she skidded to a halt beside him, helping him rise once again. Carefully, she lifted the helmet from his head, shocked by just how battered his features were. A burn on his armor’s neck-seal showed just how close she’d been to being too late. 

“I’ve got you,” she told him, the words an immediate source of comfort for the Mandalorian as she found his lips, unusually frantic energy to the kiss. Over and over, they kissed, the warzone around them forgotten. These kisses weren’t tender, they were desperate, the kisses of people who were at the edge of losing everything. 

“You’ve been hurt,” Corey mumbled, frowning with concern as his gloved thumb moved to wipe a trickle of blood from her cheek. 

“You nearly died,” Lana countered. Corey’s lips formed a shaky smile as he broke eye contact, lids closing softly as he kissed her again, as though he was afraid that if he stopped, she would disappear. 

“I knew I’d be fine,” his lips brushed hers. “You’ve always got my back.” His forehead rested against hers, and he felt his head swimming. 

“We have enough of a presence here that we can head back, get you some medical attention.” Her voice made it clear that this wasn’t something that was up for debate, despite the kiss that punctuated the end of the sentence. 

“Are you sure it’s not my lucky day? First, I get my life saved, and now there are three of you.” Lana chuckled at Corey’s words, shaking her head.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” She grunted as she helped him replace his helmet and climb to his feet. They both drew their weapons, hoping they wouldn’t need them as they moved towards an area large enough for his ship’s autopilot to navigate a landing. For good measure, Lana placed a kiss on the visor of his helmet, moments before the roar of engines could be heard.


	8. Stuff sentence starters: “You snore in your sleep. But… it’s adorable, okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to develop this into something longer at a later date.

Lana’s hair spilled across Corey’s chest as she slept, his arms around her. They’d been apart for far too long, both of them on assignment, and though Corey felt more relaxed, safer than he had in a long time, he could not bring himself to fall back to sleep. He kept his breathing deep, steady, almost meditative so that the rhythm of its rise and fall remained continuous, to make sure that it didn’t wake her.

He meditated using techniques that didn’t draw on the Force at all, until a gentle sound slipped into his consciousness. Startlingly blue eyes fluttered open, and a smile creased his features as it clicked as to what it was. A light chuckle reverberated through his chest, and Lana stirred, her snore cutting off in mid-breath. “You okay?” Concern cut through the sleep mumbled question, and Corey was quick to nod, his smile remaining as a gentle hand brushed the strands of her soft blonde hair from her cheek.

“I was awake, but you started snoring. It was actually kind of adorable.” Craning his neck, Corey reached down and planted a soft kiss on the top of Lana’s head. “Get some rest, _cyar'ika._ I’ll still be here in the morning.”


End file.
